


【安雷r18】正确军训（7/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※军官安x新生雷，已交往设定随口调戏教官的雷和忍无可忍粗暴的安没什么可预警的，黄腔注意※※※※※





	【安雷r18】正确军训（7/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※  
> 军官安x新生雷，已交往设定
> 
> 随口调戏教官的雷和忍无可忍粗暴的安
> 
> 没什么可预警的，黄腔注意
> 
> ※※※※※

这批高一的兔崽子都不是什么好东西。

安迷修在看见队伍里那个左摇右晃的人时瞬间确定这一点，随后又摇了摇头懊恼自己怎么又被那人带坏了，都开始骂人了。

高中生必须经历的时长一星期的军训足以让一些小女生看清教官的真正面目还说不定能试图勾搭勾搭几个长得帅的，殊不知帅哥早就和帅哥搞基去了又哪有她们的份。

安迷修是因为教官不够了临时调过来的，这位平时就负责人的校队长看到自己的班级时也只是扫了一眼，随后笑了笑，“在下安迷修，请多指教。”

当即就有女生捂脸了“我的妈啊教官小哥好帅啊”“我今天素颜啊混蛋！！！”

雷狮站在队伍里听着叽叽喳喳的声音不耐烦的很，终于忍不住一巴掌拍在了身边的墙上，看着安迷修，吊儿郎当没个正行：“哟，安教官，有男朋友吗？”

安迷修：笑容渐渐消失

同班女生：笑容渐渐消失

“……雷狮同学，外圈20。”

 

……

 

从此之后，高一的雷狮的同学们总能看到雷狮调戏教官，和在操场上懒散的跑圈的身影。

“安教官，你知道你鸡鸡多大才能满足你男朋友吗。”雷狮凑过来伸手就往安迷修裆上摸，好在周围没人，安迷修也成功拦住了他的手，这才保住自己的清白。

“雷狮！”安迷修已经不叫雷狮为“同学”了，他不叫他恶人就已经是夸他了好吗？！这什么人！怎么考上的这所学校！

“安教官你鸡鸡好大呀。”雷狮一脸坏笑的再次凑过来摸，“你男朋友是不是特别性福？”

在食堂也不安分。“安教官好啊，安教官您吃黄瓜吗？还是吃火腿肠？”雷狮看着脸色有些发黑的安迷修，一点也不害怕，“安教官你不吃的话就把黄瓜和火腿肠给我吧，您看着我吃。”

安迷修一巴掌拍在他头上，“外圈20，跑不完不许吃饭！”

雷狮瘪瘪嘴，真的出去跑圈了，盯顶着大太阳闻着饭香味跑完就回宿舍了————教室宿舍————安迷修正拿着饭盒等他呢。

没好气的看他一眼，安迷修打开饭盒，里面的饭菜完全和食堂不同，肯定是比食堂的好吃就对了。

“安教官————”雷狮三两口吃完了饭，又开始笑着扯安迷修的衣服，这次安迷修到没有推开雷狮，反而掐着他的胳膊用力一拽，让雷狮倒在自己怀里：“雷狮同学————你欠操吗？”

 

雷狮坐在安迷修身上，白花花的大腿夹着安迷修的腰，身体泛着情欲渲染的红，一双眼睛却是亮的能燃烧起来。

安迷修不知骂了句什么，手在雷狮屁股上拍了拍，目光扫在他身上，像是要他扒个干净一样。

训练服被解开扣子，里面竟然连衬衫也没穿，完全是中空状态。因为布料粗糙，刮得雷狮乳尖有些发红，微微肿起，诱人的很。

安迷修向前靠在雷狮身上，舔他乳头，用牙磨着。雷狮被他弄得又疼又痒，眼眶通红，呜咽之间裤裆已经隆起一团了。

“快点啊安迷修————”他拽下自己的裤子，想要抱着安迷修的脖子坐下去，这才发现安迷修衣服连最高的扣子都没解开，整一副衣冠禽兽的样子，人模人样的倒也像是个正经教官。

“宝贝儿，叫安教官。”安迷修轻笑一声，舔舔嘴唇，利落的脱下裤子，抱着雷狮的腰往下压。

“唔啊！！”雷狮倒吸一口气，眼中有些雾气————是爽的，不是疼的。

天知道他男朋友的责任感是有多强，好不容易他们都放个假这人还他妈的去边塞玩枪去了——不过他不反感安迷修这样——不然雷狮这么个享乐主义的怎么可能栽在安迷修身上这么久也不生气了。

“宝贝儿，叫啊。”安迷修顶进最深处，又快速抽出，根本不给雷狮爽的时间。

雷狮满脸通红，眼睛不知瞪了安迷修多少次，恶趣味能不能收一收！

无奈，不爽的是自己，安迷修这种自制力强到爆炸的怪物还是雷狮不敢惹的，“安、教、官……啊！”

安迷修直接把雷狮掀翻在宿舍床上，操了进去，抽插着，直逼得雷狮趴在床上咬着枕头呜呜的发骚，屁股翘得越来越高，恨不得把安迷修揉碎了吃进身体里。

“宝贝儿，看看你现在多浪。”安迷修笑着亲了一口雷狮的蝴蝶骨，平时的雷狮狂傲帅气的如同出窍的短剑，而某些时刻某些细节却让他比那天仙还要美艳动人————这种美是致命的，吸引着无数人堕落于他的笑颜中，却无人放弃，也无人退开。

这样的雷狮，的确真实的吸引着安迷修。

“安迷修……啊……安迷修你个混蛋……”雷狮掐着床单，直直扣破的那张单薄的白布。安迷修没再多说话，专注于下身的动作，似乎是执意要把他逼出呻吟声来才罢休。

宿舍的床被弄得发出响声，不断摇晃着，连带着上铺摇晃的更厉害，雷狮甚至害怕上铺突然掉下来砸到他和安迷修，明早头条就是某学校军训教官和学生【——】导致宿舍床榻……

妈的雷狮你都在想什么。雷狮差点被自己的想象吓萎了，面无表情的在心底狠狠打了安迷修一巴掌————他怎么可能打自己？

安迷修看他竟然还能愣神，停下动作温柔的抚摸着雷狮的后脊，笑容却完美的诠释了不怀好意一词：“雷狮，想什么呢？”

雷狮警觉的回答：“想你呢。”，可惜慢了一步，安迷修也根本不想听雷狮的解释，把他拽到自己身上，自己则靠着墙把他抱在怀里，用力一按————“安迷修！”

雷狮彻底软在安迷修怀里，嘴还张着，双腿颤抖。

安迷修乐得看到雷狮这幅颇为狼狈的样子，自己向上顶的同时还在把雷狮向下压，丝毫没有考虑宿舍隔音问题。

 

第二天，所有人都看到安教官脸顶一个巴掌印子笑的一脸……满足？

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
